1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments of the present invention are directed to a condensed cyclic compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and excellent brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and can produce full-color images.
An organic light-emitting device may include a first electrode positioned on a substrate, and a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode, sequentially positioned on the first electrode. Holes provided from the first electrode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from the second electrode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. Carriers (e.g., holes and electrons), are then recombined in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons change from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.